<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wheel and the Ring by TheSheMartian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715886">The Wheel and the Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheMartian/pseuds/TheSheMartian'>TheSheMartian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Amok Time, Amok Time, Angst, Confession, Fluff/Soft, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Like, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Spock is crying!!!, its all good, kinda...consensual?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheMartian/pseuds/TheSheMartian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock finds a box and is stumped by its identity, he rushes to Kirk for answers. Only, they both found there was more to be answered about what had happened on Vulcan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wheel and the Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want what, Mr. Spock?”</p><p>The Vulcan paused, narrowing his brows and admiring the box in his hands. Spock almost lost his tongue, almost, but raised his stiff face to the captain. </p><p>“Repeat yourself, Mr. Spock.” Kirk urged, amused with a smooth smile, blonde brow raised. “I believe human ears deceive me.” </p><p>“May you, open the box, Captain.” Spock rolled his shoulders, fidgety. </p><p>“Explain.” </p><p>“Sir, the box presents a challenge to me. I cannot… analyze whatever there may be inside. I cannot begin to rationally examine until the box is opened. However, I understand that it may not be completely dangerous for it is in plastic and not in metal—a metal cast can insist that something rather delicate and maybe dangerous. The odds are extremely thin, that is why I am certain your safety will not be jeopardized in solving this mystery. There are no feelings of cords, no wires, and it’s much too small to hold any gunpowder or explosive materials. I ask of you plainly, Captain, open it for me.”</p><p>Kirk immediately doubled over, cackling and shaking with his laughter. Never, or may have been very, very few times, has he seen his first command be so childish, be so worried. Sure, Spock didn’t sweat or have his heels rock his body, but the Vulcan didn’t have to. The very vulnerability of him introducing such a mundane, but mentally trivial situation to him has only made the Captain laugh and taken aback.</p><p>“M-Mr. Spock,” Kirk straightened himself, wiping a sheer tear and plucking the box out of the pale green hand of his counterpart, and even played with it in his hands. “This box is for an engagement ring.”</p><p>Spock had fallen cold and still, as he usually was, but came closer to his captain to observe the box. Now that Kirk mentioned it, the box was encased in a thin, rather old velvet coat. Spock barely noticed it, which is odd for him, but he’s never seen such a box. He’s not stupid either, acknowledging the human tradition of marriage where a ring is the peak point, next to love, that validates the proposer’s adoration to the recipient. </p><p>“Shall we open it, Spock?” Kirk mused, tossing the box between two hands. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Kirk popped the cap off the box and huzzah—</p><p>“Hm.” Kirk pressed lips, narrowing his brows and gaze to sneer.</p><p>Spock caught himself before exhaling, relieved. “Sir, there is indeed an engagement ring. However, you display displeasure. Why?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a rather lame ring. The bigger the rock, the more the love is what my mother would say. Mind you, she wore that diamond very well, very prominently, with pride. Heh, a wonderful mother she was, a better woman than wife—very much a firecracker, barely had a foot in that kitchen, I dare say. This, Mr. Spock, could be very plainly an insult to the lucky lady—or lad.”</p><p>“That, Captain, is a very primitive outlook. You humans also have a phrase, “size doesn’t matter”. Am I wrong?”</p><p>Kirk caught himself a fluster, going rosy to his cheeks in the faintest rouge. “... No. No, you are not wrong at all. We do say that.”</p><p>“Due to my… relief from this unboxing, I wish to share with you my opinion in the next step of action.”</p><p>“Continue.” Kirk cleared his throat, having folded his thick arms at the small of his back. Chin up, he listened. </p><p>“... Assuming that this ring isn’t yours, I suggest we go and find whoever this ring belongs to. I presume they are all the frantic.” </p><p>“More than half the crew are on shore leave, frolicking their time around and around, probably not even realizing the ring is gone. Hell, they may be looking into bushes before they ask to beam back up here. Thankfully, well, it’s in our hands, Mr. Spock. Where better else could it have fallen?”</p><p>“Most likely, on the ring of the recipient, no?” </p><p>“You’re funnier than you let on, Mr. Spock. Rather a quick mouth of yours.”</p><p>“Some say—specifically, Dr. McCoy, have told me I “yammer on a warp speed beyond humanoid perception.”</p><p>The captain chuckles again, setting a spiraling wheel of warmth at the Vulcan’s gut. Spock followed his commander through the corridors of the Enterprise, having his arms, too, folded at the small of his bowing back. <br/>The longer they walked, the longer Kirk babbled on about marriage and his parents’ life together, Spock let his dark eyes fall on the top of Kirk’s head, having a clear view of the shorter human’s blonde locks. Again, the wheel began to turn, slow and creaking, but the warmth started up… Spock became warm. <br/>Flexing his fingers, Spock opened and closed his fist, getting agitated. He had to admit to himself, he’s been growing… immensely irritated after their encounter on his planet, during his “biological inconvenience”. Other times, the Vulcan would get rid of any trace of emotional turmoil with logic. Now, after a month, he’s deemed his logic has evolved into, well, excuses for his immaturity and his neurological incompetence. <br/>Spock is finding himself growing thin, impatient, but an incredibly admirable Vulcan for hiding it so well. </p><p>“Right, Spock?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Spock, are you… alright? Please, don’t tell me it’s the same as last time—is it? Your whole “Vulcan biology”?” </p><p>“I…” Spock soured his face, looking at his captain with a pained expression. “No, not the same—However, I do find myself restless. Captain, I… I didn’t ask you how you were after… after the ceremony, after the fight.” </p><p>Kirk stopped immediately. </p><p>“I’m fine, Mr. Spock. I’m incredibly alright to the point where it has left my mind completely. I do not hold anything against you—I order you to strike me down if I ever do. Spock, biology makes us do very, very… odd things that any creature in the galaxy, the universe, never thought they could ever do.”</p><p>“That reassures me. Thank you, Cap—“</p><p>“However, what I kept to relish was a peculiar smile from an even more peculiar Vulcan.”</p><p>Kirk stepped closer, fixated at Spock’s minuscule reactions. The Captain, finding himself relieved of major duty, finally found the time and flexibility to toy with his science officer. Of course, he did it regularly, but ever since the Vulcan marriage Kirk realized that many of their professional boundaries had fallen to dust, not really having any of the girth or strength to knock one another down when things began turning. <br/>The captain relished, tensed and sharp, standing straighter than he usually would. The wheel, for a second, Spock thought it sparked with a short flame. </p><p>“I’ve already told you, the madness I felt for T’Ping eliminated itself once I believed you had died. I… I suppose the confusion between hormones and logic caused an emotional outburst in the form of a smile.”</p><p>“You were happy to see me.”</p><p>“As would anybody seeing their dead friend come to life.” He rushed through, speaking at an anxious speed. For a Vulcan, at least. </p><p>“So, you admit it… you felt happy.” Kirk kept his soft glow, waiting for any type of break.</p><p>Spock suddenly grabbed hold of Kirk’s upper arms, gripping firm and strong, and began to quake. Kirk was shocked, almost frightened.</p><p>“Jim,” Spock had begging in his words, a plea. “Imagine, you to be intoxicated by a force of ancient nature that you’ve been bred to bottle up, to discard, and so much so that evolution has made it fatal! Sir,... having thought of killing you, in that humorous display of Romeo and Juliet, rid of it, rid of that boiling blood. Would you be happy? Be happy about having killed… killed me in order to save yourself? Conscious of it or not. Jim, I wanted to die. I saw death as the perfect way—but we both know I couldn’t have done that, left the Enterprise so vulnerable. I needed to resign, to be arrested, to be at my own will for my own ending… I apologize that me smiling, seeing that you and I could both be alive, at the same time, could cause you any turmoil—or, amusement. If that’s the case… I’m glad to bring comedic relief  to an otherwise traumatizing endeavor.” </p><p>Spock became gentle, squeezing Kirk’s arms before letting his thin hands glide down to the human’s wrists. His head was low, green skin shining beneath the light with a glaze of a tear. <br/>Kirk was really, now, in a panic. The captain took the Vulcan, shrouding him in his arm, and sent himself and Spock to his chambers. There, Spock fell into a wall, hands sewn together shut over his hooded eyes, cloaking his face with verdant hands that trembled in the lowlight. The wheel is going strong, it’s spinning, he can feel it spinning. He can feel it gaining this fiery traction that sent his brain ablaze along with his gut, his entire being. </p><p>“Spock, hey… Spock,” Kirk sent himself before the Vulcan and touched his hands with a fairy of a touch, fingertips skimming across the veins protruding against his skin. Jim was struck. “You’re hot as Vulcan, Spock!”</p><p>The Vulcan practically crumbled in on himself, head resting atop his folded knees. He was a sitting fetus, hiding his wet face from the view of his godly commander, fingers dragging into the back of his black haired scalp. He didn’t emit any sounds of a pure wail, only choked sobs he tried so very hard to mute. <br/>Kirk slid down, before him, on one knee and with a nervous licking of his lips becoming apparent. He stopped, and began biting his knuckles in replacement. The blonde felt a punch—no, a wrecking ball of guilt sent his heart into a bloody spin. Why did he have to toy with something so delicate with the only other being on this ship he can deem a friend, a true friend. Maybe, a tad more, judging by the crippling aches that pulled him closer to his officer. He had noticed the boundaries falling, had for a while, and only now was it as prominent as seeing a Vulcan crash.</p><p>A Vulcan crash?</p><p>“Spock, can you hear me?”</p><p>Spock’s fingers drummed against his head. Kirk took that as a yes with a muted Spock—my, how McCoy would’ve had a field day hearing, well not hearing, a quiet Spock. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>No response. Kirk sat on his bottom, legs folded like a child at elementary. The captain twiddled his own fingers, rocking and readjusting his body, but keeping his eyes at the weeping statue before him. He set down the box on the floor beside him. </p><p>“Spock, I’m sorry. I… well, could you blame me? Me? Assuming that you had this all bottled up? A-Are you hiding your face… because the first time I’ve seen you cry, under the drunken influence of that vapor, had… slapped you?”</p><p>More silence. This is getting annoying. </p><p>“Please, Spock, please… I never mean to send you to this spiral, Spock. I-I… I would ever want to hurt you. What I did, what I said in the halls just before were only jokes, a tease!”</p><p>This time, Kirk laid a hand atop Spock’s head. His fingers spread out, lingering over his hair. The smoothness, how soft it was, was almost painful. Kirk only thought, at that moment, with all the time they had been together why would he ever let this head be alone. Spock is mostly his brains, his intellect. Aboard this ship, he never had met anybody that matched with his mannerisms, his thoughts, his culture, his face, his ears—alone, isolated, aboard a ship with over four hundred other humans as a crew. Kirk’s face winced and went all screwy, feeling an immense pressure apply itself against his temples; a migraine of overthinking. </p><p>“... I couldn’t imagine myself being alone like you are. To be surrounded only by species completely opposite to myself for over twenty years in Starfleet. You didn’t have any ways of expression, ashamed of what you are; a hybrid, a mutt, a mixture of black and white; opposites colliding with the same blood, in the same body, controlled by the same mind. Spock, my God, why do you keep things from me? Your “biology”, you say it to be private and before we knew it you had a blade to my throat over a woman you haven’t seen since you were only a child. I… it hurt me, too, Spock. I’m… not mad, nor disgusted. Honestly, the reason why I relish in that time is because I never felt closer to you. I… Well, it’s a bit embarrassing, but when I find myself dozing off it’s back to that no oxygen desert of, what you call, a home. To have your weight on top of me, to see that human—facade or not, side of you. This, this right now is human without the hormones, no? Spock… I care for you. I will care for you if this goes on longer than any of us hope—if you are to fall, like this, fine I shall permit it for you to find clarity amidst your own chaos. But Spock, I swear to you, I-I…”</p><p>The captain bounced, felt his mind hitting walls and trying to break through. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Kirk waited, and before long, one could hear the pop of a sad mouth open to speak. </p><p>“... Fascinating.” </p><p>The captain kept still, at the edge of his seat for anything else. <br/>Spock opened from his position, blooming outwards with his long, thin legs stretch and straighten around his crouching captain. His posture was slipped and exhausted, resting against the wall of Kirk’s chambers. Spock’s head, doing the same, chin up and eyes closed. Fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing outwards to swipe away any tears that rimmed his lashes, and falling back into his inner thigh in a thud. </p><p>“... I didn’t expect such a confession from you, Captain. Not… not like that.”</p><p>“How did you imagine it?”</p><p>A sniffle, a gasp and Spock shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, Captain. Anything but kal-if-fee…” </p><p>Kirk had to crack a humorous breath, taken aback by the Vulcan’s appearance; disbelieved, broken, restoring, but simply just tired. Jim neared closer, reaching for that hand that rested upon his inner thigh, and taking it amidst his sturdy, short fingers. The more he touched Spock, the more he realized how different; tan skin on green, short digits fingering along the long, rough gliding across the smooth, and the stout and round sitting across the tall and lean. Meticulous, logical; Spock. Emotional, compassionate; Kirk. <br/>Kirk played with Spock’s limp, sleepy fingers, only scooting in closer and basically sitting in the man’s lap. <br/>Spock had the tiniest, almost microscopic beam across his lips. The vulcan’s eyes remained closed, trying to picture only the blackness behind his eyelids to calm the wheel that remained turning even when no more threat was prominent. It was working, but not enough. <br/>Jim brought himself to lower his face to the verdant knuckles he held, and brushed his fine, plump lips against the soft skin. Kirk kissed, gentle and basically absent. But the twitch of Spock’s hand was more than noticeable, and an eye peeled open to look before the human that bowed his head to a broken Vulcan. <br/>Kirk kissed harder, the fingers of his other hand gliding beneath Spock’s wrist and into the blue sleeve of his uniform. Calloused fingertips skimmed, Jim almost feeling sorry that his working hands had to demolish any porcelain flesh Spock treasured beneath his clothes. </p><p>“... Captain,” Spock murmured, getting antsy beneath the human, a neon aqua humming into his hollowed cheeks. “... Jim.” <br/>Kirk ignored him, moving and bringing Spock’s hand to his hip, resting on both his knees and raking the Vulcan’s thighs with another hand, abandoning Spock’s own, and massaging with a strong thumb into the stiff flesh underneath the black pant legs. Spock hummed, face all a twitch. </p><p>“I know you can’t say it back, Spock.” </p><p>“Jim, I—?”</p><p>“But let me do this, for my own sanity. If you give me permission, I’ll understand it’s your way. Your way of saying it back…. Please, Spock… I need it… you…” </p><p>“... I couldn’t say that this situation doesn’t flourish with possibilities I’d find most enjoyable, Jim. But… the way I am, the matter in which I brought this upon us… is disgusting.” </p><p>Kirk felt Spock’s touch run across his chest, highlighting the scar he gave his commander under his hand. The very one that caresses. <br/>The human only whines and holds Spock’s gaze with his own, pleading and desperate, before Spock leaned in with him and let their foreheads rest upon one another. Kirk pressed inwards, having now been held by the Vulcan; rump upon Spock’s crotch and legs wrapped around. The Vulcan felt Kirk’s fury, the flurry of heat coming from his groin and into his brain was enough for Spock to fully grasp the situation amidst his cloudy, yet brilliant, mind. His gasps were pinched, stunned by the longing Kirk really did feel for the science officer, for his first mate. It almost made Spock spin into another muck of his human side, filled with chaotic emotions, anxiety and depression. The angst of them both, now mingling together, nearly scared the daylights of the Vulcan, but the weight pressed into his body by Kirk had him realize that he was solid, he was being loved the human way—the only way, in his book, that could be identified. <br/>The moment Spock retracted in order to speak, Jim stole his chance and impressed his lips upon Spock’s, feeling the man return the favor with a devoted share of pressured flesh. It was slow, leaving many escapes for the two to retract and act like none of this ever happened, but Kirk had his touch lingering along the elven spikes of ear already. All the while, Spock gave lean and played with the mustard yellow of his captain’s uniform. Vulcan hated to admit it, but ears are a very sensitive peak to any male experiencing sexual fever. Spock jolted beneath Kirk, giving the human the satisfaction of having pulled the Vulcan once again—but no tears were shed this time. Kirk smiled, beamed in a glee that blinded Spock even amidst the low light shining above. </p><p>“You… don’t like that?” </p><p>“On the contrary, my nervous system has developed certain erogenous zones that I have no control over. Much the same as humans’ nipples, collarbones, neck, inner thighs, hips, etc.; I have no choice but to enjoy my ears being touched—Why, as long as I’m within privacy and under skilled hands, I encourage it.” </p><p>“And… this?” Kirk rolled his hips into Spock’s groin, getting a seized jolt from his counterpart. “Is this an erogenous zone?” </p><p>“O-Of course.” </p><p>“Very good, Mr. Spock.” Kirk did it again, then a second time, and a third and already was Spock unwinding with a stiffening center aligning itself with the plump of the captain’s rear. “Now, how about…”</p><p>Kirk rubbed the tips of Spock’s left ear, having the Vulcan hum low and thin, but having the rocks of his hips press harder, slower, to gain all the length beneath Spock’s trousers. Spock gaped and panted, a clover green rouging the rest of his face like a shameful harlot’s red—much like Kirk’s. </p><p>“G-Good…” Spock choked up, reacting well and in impressive ways that left Kirk in a desert ranked thirst. “Cap…” </p><p>Kirk shoved his hand between Spock’s trousers and lower, flat stomach, and held the aqua phallus to the biting air. Spock could feel something bubbling, something that sent the wheel inside him to go awol. <br/>His body felt gooey, felt like he could melt into the floorboards of the ship. </p><p>“J-Jim…!” Spock protested, grabbing the human’s wrist, feeling this volcanic charge at the base of his member. He knew enough in any culture of mating within any species that the climax is the end of what could be a very, very long night of feeling… feelings. “Please, I… I’m…”</p><p>“No…” Kirk choked Spock’s length and brought his own cock to view. “... I said I’ll take care of you and you will be cared for…” </p><p>“What are you planning on—Mmph—!” Spock tossed his head back, a low animalistic groan emitted into the air while his hips buckled upwards with Jim’s large hand wrapped around the both of their cocks in a pumping rhythm. Spock’s legs were kicking, heels of his black boots scraping beside the captain, face blistering all shades of verdant in an explosion. “J-Ji-Jim…! Cap—!” </p><p>“Oversensitive, are we?” Kirk breathed, already having the gloss of sweat smear along his skin, the image of his favorite being being bent beyond Vulcan control, seeing his mind set off fireworks. This was the loudest he’s seen the Vulcan outside of  feeling other creatures’ pain. “Crying one moment…  then trying to cum the next?” </p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Yes, Spock?” Kirk quipped a brow, lips agape and loose, shining his pearly whites beneath the delicious lips that plumped amidst the heat. </p><p>“Please,” Spock’s brows, sharp and bladed, turned into his forehead, making his eyes blow up brown and doe-like. He licked his lips and swallowed air, “M-More, Jim…”  </p><p>Jim snapped.</p><p>Kirk clashed their lips, teeth and all, picking up speed all the while tasting the alien’s tongue in a wrestle between mouths. The human could see white blotches twinkling from the edge of his eyes, pleasure peaking and colliding into their future. The Vulcan grabbed hold of Kirk’s nape and left cheek, holding the man in the embrace and tickling up a peculiar spot of sensitive flesh buried in his muscle. <br/>The captain gripped the hook of their cock heads, straining the grip, the heat, and the wave of pleasure that surged through the two. Muffled moans and husky yelps poured into one another’s mouths, watering one another like desperate flowers while semen poured between the two in spurts.  </p><p>Spock had buried his hands into the mustard uniform, keeping his lips upon Kirk’s while the thumping subsided. The two were a mess, he could feel it sticking and growing cold, crusting into his own science blues. The Vulcan only ignored it, cherishing Kirk’s needy attachment for his pecks, being just as gentle as Spock was to him.<br/>The two opened their eyes, reality setting in within their silence. Kirk brought a clean hand to cup the sharp jaw of his beloved Vulcan and let the man sink into the calloused, warm palm that filled his hollowed cheek. </p><p>“... This isn’t a, as you call it, “one and done”. Is it?”<br/>Spock finally spoke, raising his brows to his partner who melted with a face of anguish, pity and adoration. </p><p>“Of course not, Spock. No, it’s not…” </p><p>The two men were both still flustered, steamy and rutting towards rest. Even Spock found himself wanting a steady cushion for his body is reset in meditation. But, the Vulcan kept to himself while stretching, around Kirk, reaching for the box that holds the ring.</p><p>“Hey… What are you doing?” Kirk prompted, trying to smile through his ignorance before having his hand snatched back into a grasp. </p><p>“You told me that you believe I cannot say “I love you” based on your presumption that Vulcan’s cannot love. As Dr. McCoy would say, the word isn’t “written in my book”. You, amidst your heat, then persisted for intimacy before I could reply to your confession.”</p><p>Spock popped open the ancient box and retrieved the ring. </p><p>“Now, wait just a second! You said you’d rather not have one thing. So, well, I gave you another.”</p><p>“Indeed. But did you give me time to process? Fully process something such as love? I may be highly intelligent, Captain, but I was, too, at my most vulnerable.” </p><p>The captain fell silent, acknowledging that now's the good time to listen. </p><p>The Vulcan then slipped it onto the pinky, the best finger to fit the ring, and admired.<br/>Kirk was dumbfounded, positively gobsmacked. He was like a locomotive with all the steam that whistles from his blushing ears. </p><p>“James T. Kirk, I do very much love you as well. I think I’ve felt it for a very long time. Only, was it after my Time did I recognize that your loyalty to me matches my loyalty for you. And loyalty, Jim, is a most respected quality that I shall deem worthy of my reciprocation. I know this diamond is rather lame and isn’t mine, but shall you accept my proposal, I’d like to function as normal as before but with myself truly by your side.”</p><p>Kirk sat there, wide eyed and jizz on his hand. </p><p>Spock lowered his head. “My apologies, my reply was lengthy and dampened the “mood”. I shall leave, once you retire from my legs—Oomph!” </p><p>Kirk threw his stout body into Spock, hugging the man as tight as one could, squeezing the living daylights outta Spock and rocking into his flat figure with all his might and love.<br/>The captain was burying  his face into Spock’s neck, happy and blissed out his mind. Spock was stiff and raised a brow, shifting his brown eyes over to his blonde haired lover. Gradually, Spock embraced Kirk in all the same passion, resting his face into the wide and robust shoulders of his beloved captain. </p><p>They stayed like that.</p><p>~•~</p><p>“My ring!” Scotty boomed, practically jigging all about the bridge with a grin as wide as Scotland itself. “Oh, when I thought I had lost it amidst the daisies down there, I nearly lost my cool. Imagine that. It’s me ultra-great grandmother’s ring, passed down through the centuries! The whole bloody proposal could’ve gone capoot if it weren’t for ya, Captain. For that, I owe me life.”</p><p>Kirk chuckled and held Scotty by the shoulder. “And that’s all good and dandy, Mr. Scott, but the credit should be flown over for Mr. Spock. Why, he’s the one who found it down in the engine room and brought it to my attention.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Spock, I could just kiss ya!” </p><p>Spock raised his hand, practically having Scotty halt his charge. “A thank you, will suffice, Mr. Scott. I’d hate to steal a kiss that could’ve been for the bride.” </p><p>“You’ll be invited to the wedding, Mr. Spock! I’ll make sure of it.” Scotty beamed, marveling over the ring. </p><p>“Ah, but Scotty, who is it you’re proposing to?” Kirk inquired, relaxing into his captain’s chair. </p><p>“Why, a sweet lass on Omega IV, Captain. I met her at a bazaar, an exotic dancer she is. A beautiful one at that!” </p><p>Snickers were heard all around the bridge, but Kirk kept his smile quaint and sent Scotty back to his post. Spock leaned in close to Kirk’s ear, humoring the captain as well as making Kirk shift in his seat.</p><p>“If I had a say in who’s finger that ring is sanctioned upon, I’d say it should be yours.”</p><p>“Ah, in due time will you have a ring, Spock.” Kirk whispered back, stealing a sideways glance from his rouging officer. “I’ve already said yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salutations!🖖<br/>This is my first Spirk smut piece and I hoped you enjoy it. Leave comments and recommendations—as well as requests! <br/>Long live and prosper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>